parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of Space Jam
Space Jam is a 1996 American live-action/animated sports comedy film starring basketball player Michael Jordan and featuring the Looney Tunes cartoon characters. The film was produced by Ivan Reitman, and directed by Joe Pytka, with Bruce W. Smith, Korey Coleman, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone directing the traditional animation sequences. Nigel Miguel was a basketball technical advisor. Released theatrically by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment on November 15, 1996, the film presents a fictional alternate history of what happened between Jordan's initial retirement from the NBA in 1993 and his comeback in 1995, in which he becomes embroiled in events involving Bugs Bunny and his friends. Space Jam opened at No. 1 in the US and grossed over $230 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing basketball film of all-time. The film marks the first appearance of new Looney Tunes character Lola Bunny. Space Jam is the 15th overall episode of Garfiled1990's Guilmon's Adventures: A Digimon Tamers 15th Anniversary Series, featuring the characters from Toei Animation's Digimon Tamers, also known in English as Digimon: Digital Monsters for its third season. It is unknown that Garfiled1990 will release it as a transcript on Google Drive and One Fans Blog, and as videos on YouTube, Zippcast and Dailymotion. Summary After winning the third championship with the Chicago Bulls, Michael Jordan announces his retirement from basketball and declares his intention to play baseball. Meanwhile, on a planet called Moron Mountain, theme park owner Mr. Swackhammer, Pretorius and his New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad members; King Bowser Koopa, the Pilaf Gang, the Disney Villains including the Saurians, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel''' 'and Emperor Zurg, and Queen Nyanma of the Jarei Monsters sends five tiny Nerdlucks and seven rookie Koopa Kids to go to Looney Tune Land and capture all the Looney Tunes so they could use them as new attractions. Unbeknownst to their little monsters and aliens, the Mushroom Team led by the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach Toadstool are also on a visit just to observe the Tunes, and to get in their way. Not willing to become prisoners, Bugs Bunny and friends suggest that they should challenge the Nerdlucks to a basketball game, while Mario, Luigi and Yoshi insist on having a duel with the Koopalings in the style of martial arts in order to determine their fate. The Koopalings and the Nerdlucks agreed, but the tables are turned when the Nerdlucks steal the talents of famous NBA players and use them to become the Monstars, while Kootie Pie and turn their siblings into Ninja Koopalings. Fortunetly for the Looney Tunes, the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition and their members including the Dragon Ball Gang, Stanley Ippkiss, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Disney Heroes are the last to appear in Looney Tune Land, and with their partnership, they and the Mario Bros. summoned Michael to help the Tunes win against the Monstars and Ninja Koopas. But since these Digital Monsters and their Digi-Squad members are not ready for basketball playing, the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad demand that they should participate in the martial arts tournament, the Zurg Games on Planet Z. With two competitions set ever to be set and known throughout the galaxies, they and Swackhammer made the rules of new ideas with bargains: If Michael wins the basketball games, they'll let the Monstars will return the stolen talents back to his friends on Earth, while the Digi-Squad will have the seventh and final Dragon Ball which they possess if they must defeat the Ninja Koopas and other enemies per team. But if both Tune Squad and the Digi-Squad loses, then Michael will be the new attraction of Moron Montain, and the Digital Monster and the Dragon Team will give up the remaining six Dragon Balls to the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad so they can use them to rule the universe. Will these hero groups win and save the peaceful galaxies at any cost? Plot On a summer night in 1973, young Michael Jordan is practicing basketball. His father steps out and tells him it's bedtime, but lets him make a few more shots. Jordan shoots while making several wishes like going to the University of North Carolina, playing on a championship team, joining the NBA (National Basketball Association), going on to play baseball, and successfully scores every shot. Impressed, Jordan's father jokingly asks if next he is going to wish he could fly, and Jordan turns to make one final shot. The episode's main title and opening credits shows images and footage of Michael growing up, graduating and wining the NBA basketball matches. The story then move into 1993, where Jordan announces his retirement from professional basketball playing to follow his now deceased father's career as a baseball player. However, it becomes evident that he is not as skilled in baseball as he was in basketball. Jordan is assigned a publicist and assistant, the bumbling Stan Podolak, to make his new career less bumpy. Elsewhere, in outer space, an intergalactic amusement park and planet called Moron Mountain faces dwindling popularity, so its owner, Mr. Swackhammer, sends his diminutive minions, the Nerdlucks, to capture the Looney Tunes as new entertainment. The Looney Tunes, stars of the Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California, live in an animated world called ''"Looney Tunes Land" hidden in the center of the Earth, but ignore the Nerdlucks' threats and challenge them to a game of basketball. The Nerdlucks steal the talents of professional basketball players Charles Barkley, Shawn Bradley, Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson and Muggsy Bogues, leaving them incapable of playing. And returning to Looney Tune Land, they absorb the talent and transform into the gigantic "Monstars" , easily intimidating the Looney Tunes. While playing golf with Bill Murray, Larry Bird and Stan, Jordan is sucked down a hole and is recruited by Bugs Bunny to help the Tunes win against the Monstars. Jordan at first refuses, saying he does not play basketball anymore, but changes his decision after he is insulted and humiliated by the Monstars when they call him "baldy". He then sends Bugs and Daffy Duck to his house to retrieve his basketball gear. Meanwhile, Stan has been digging out the golf hole to find Jordan, but spots Bugs and Daffy leaping down another one and pursues them, reuniting with Jordan in the Tunes' world and joins their team, the Tune Squad. Another new recruit is Lola Bunny, a skilled basketball player whom Bugs falls in love with. On the day of the match, the Monstars dominate the first half, leaving the Looney Tunes unconfident. Stan overhears a conversation between the Monstars and Swackhammer, learning of how they gained their talent and informs Jordan and the Tune Squad. Bugs and Jordan convince the rest of the Tune Squad to fight back and the first quarter of the second half allows the Tunes to catch up using old school gags and Acme weaponry. During a timeout, Jordan raises the stakes of the game with Swackhammer: a win by the Tune Squad would require the Monstars to surrender their stolen talents, while a Monstars win would win Swackhammer Jordan as a new attraction. To ensure his victory, Swackhammer has the Monstars play dirty and injure all of the Tune Squad until only Jordan, Bugs, Daffy, Lola and Stan are left. Stan becomes the fifth player and manages to score, but is literally flattened by the Monstars in the process and removed from the court to be inflated back to his old self. The referee, Marvin the Martian, informs Jordan that unless the team gets a fifth player, they will have to forfeit the game, at which point Murray appears and volunteers to be the team's fifth member. In the final seconds of the game, Jordan gains the ball and manages to use cartoon physics to extend his arm and score the winning points. Murray retires from the sport and the Monstars blast Swackhammer to the Moon in a rocket when Jordan makes them realize that they do not have to take his abuse anymore. Jordan convinces them to give up the stolen talents, and the Looney Tunes agree to recruit the reformed Nerdlucks in their ensemble. Jordan and a recovered Stan return to the surface, the Nerdlucks dropping them off at Jordan's next baseball game. Later on, the two visit the incapacitated basketball players and return their talent. The players invite Jordan to a three-on-three match, but when he declines, they question his loss of talent. In 1995, Jordan returns to the Chicago Bulls to resume his basketball career. Digimon Teams Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition * Guilmon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Renamon * Impmon * Monodramon Dragon Ball Gang (also known as the Dragon Team) * Goku * Chi-Chi * Yamcha * Bulma * Oolong * Puar Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Raphael * Dotanelio * Michelangelo Mentors and Allies Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Summoned Characters/Other Members * Experiments Mentors and Allies * King Mickey Mouse Other Heroes/Recurring Heroes Team Lightyear of Star Command (supporting member of the Disney Heroes) * Buzz Lightyear ETO Rangers (also known as the Mugen Gang) * Samurai Pizza Cats * Mushroom Team The Mario Bros. * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Princess Peach * Toad Villains/New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad Pretorius * Foot Clan * The Shredder/Oroku Saki Pilaf Gang * Emperor Pilaf * Mai * Shu Disney Villains * Maleficent * The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Saurians * Lord Dragaunus * Dr. * Jafar King Koopa Koopalings * Cheatsy (Larry) Koopa * Big-Mouth (Morton) Koopa (Jr.) * Kootie-Pie (Wendy O.) Koopa * Bully (Roy) Koopa * Kooky (Ludwig) Von Koopa * Hip (Lemmy) Koopa and Hop (Iggy) Koopa Wario Bros. * Wario * Waluigi Minions * Koopa Troopas Jarei Monster Club * Nyanma Ninja Foot Clan * Main Characters NBA (National Basketball Association) * Michael Jordan Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck Swackhammer Nerdlucks/Monstars * Pound: The orange leader. * Bang: A belligerent green Nerdluck/Monstar. * Bupkus: The giggly and crazy purple Nerdluck/Monstar. * Blanko: A dim-witted and gangly blue Nerdluck/Monstar * Nawt: The diminutive and clever red Nerdluck/Monstar. Competitions Zurg Games (Martial Arts Tournament of Planet Z) Matches * Cast English Version * Steve Blum as Guilmon * Mona Marshall as Terriermon (Tamers), Terriermon (Adventure 02) * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon (Tamers) and Sparrowmon ** Cherami Leigh as Lopmon (Imploding Ice sequence) * Mari Devon as Renamon * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon and Veemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Lex Lang as Monadramon/Cyberdramon and Rapidmon (Adventure 02) * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon and Lopmon (Adventure 02) * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon and Gennai * Anna Garduno as Palmon * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Laura Summer as Patamon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon * Ben Diskin as Shoutmon and Cute * Greg Cipes as Gumdromon * Greg Cipes as Gumdromon * Kyle Hebert as Dorulumon and Ballistamon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Dracomon * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon ** David Lodge as Azulongmon (archive footage from Digimon Adventure 02) * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon * Colleen Clinkerbeard as Goku Japanese Version (as Digimon - The New Adventures of Guilmon) * Masako Nozawa - Guilmon and Son Goku Crew Digimon Tamers (Digimon: Digital Monsters - Season 3) * Music and Songs English Version Opening Songs * Digimon Theme (Tamers version) - Paul Gordon * I Believe I Can Fly - * Space Jam Theme - Inserts Songs * Closing Songs Japanese Version Opening Songs * Insert Songs * Closing Songs * Production Notes English and Japanese Versions Trivia * Animation Techniques * Traditional Animation ** Anime ** Synthetic Drawings: Artificial animation made with matte paintings. * Computer Animation Errors * Ownership Rights *